Reasons to Keep Fighting
by Stray Spectre
Summary: Mass Effect 3 - During the final battle on Earth, Shepard remembers the reasons she continues to fight. ***ME3 SPOILERS past this point***


***Mass Effect 3 SPOILERS!*** If you haven't played the game and don't want anything ruined, please stop reading NOW!

As for the rest of you…

Kate Shepard is a paragon soldier, born and raised on Mindoir, sole survivor of Akuze. Mostly paragon, she is fiercely loyal to her crew, placing the wellbeing of others before her herself. She saved the Council during the Battle of the Citadel, and destroyed the Collector's Base.

This is my first fanfic. It was inspired by my playthrough of Mass Effect 3. Feedback welcome & appreciated!

Not beta-read, so please forgive the mistakes.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect and all its characters. I just like to take them out for a spin once in a while.

Enjoy!

Reasons to Keep Fighting

The light. The sky. Then comes the pain. _Must be alive._

My hand unconsciously searches until it finds what I need. _Metal._ My brain registers as my hand grips my gun. I feel cool air on my skin in places I know I shouldn't. I sit up and start to take stock only to realize some of my armor is missing.

_No. Not missing. Burned off! M_y arms, though covered in burns, blood and dirt, appear to be usable. What's left of my armor is covered in blood; most of it mine, but some is not. More drips down my face into the pool beneath me.

Somehow, I get to my feet. My head, legs, side, arms; hell, my entire body hurts so much that my brain can't begin to process which part is more seriously injured. I ignore all of it and limp forward, as if driven by an unknown force to continue. It isn't unknown to me; I have a mission to complete.

But something's wrong. _Wait… where's Liara and Garrus?_ I spin around expecting to see them right behind me like always, but all I see is ash, blackness, and a few bodies. I quickly scan the dead and see mostly Alliance military and a few others. None of them my crew. _I'll mourn them later. Right now, I need to find my..._

"Guys?" I try to call out, but my voice is raw and only a raspy whisper escapes. I cough, which hurts like hell, and try again, this time I manage to shout their names. No answer comes; not even a whimper; only the sound of the beam. As I start back towards the light, the pit in my stomach becomes a black hole, and despair shreds my soul.

_I killed them. I was greedy; wanted them with me, and now they're gone._

I close my eyes and bury the pang of guilt beneath my rage; my grief consumed by the inferno.

_No! Don't think that way. They're okay; managed to escape. I'll find them after this is over… now focus!_

Just then three husks appear. I raise my gun, my aim's shaky, but I quickly compensate and three head-shots clear my path as I continue forward without losing a step.

But suddenly, my legs betray me and I stumble. New pain shoots through my knees and arms as I catch myself, but my hand does not lose its grip on my weapon. However, in that instant, my strength and confidence cracks. My battered and exhausted body begs me to stay down, and I am tempted to listen.

_Get up, Shepard!_ The sound of her voice in my head, even imagined, seems so real that I almost look for her. Liara: my inspiration, my purpose, my everything.

_On your feet, soldier!_ I tell myself. _She's the reason you keep fighting! Use it! Now, get up! _I get to my feet and start moving again; her love renewing my strength and determination.

Limping towards my goal, I see a dark figure step out from behind a piece of debris. My brain immediately registers the movement and shape, and my gun arm comes up instinctively.

A searing pain slams my shoulder backwards, causing my shot to go wide as the rest of my body follows the motion. But I stay on my feet, shifting my weight to compensate for the blow.

_Bastard shot me!_ Is all I think as I reacquire my target. First shot drops his shields, stunning him. Second, wounds him. Third, drops him permanently; blood exploding from the back of his head.

Part of me apologizes, as it has every time I've taken down a husk; acknowledging that it used to be a person; whether it be a human, turian, asari, krogan, or batarian. In that same moment, I console my conscience by reminding myself that I have ended their suffering. _I would want someone to do it for me._ I think as I start up the ramp.

Continuing towards the light, my mind slips to my teammates; one my friend, one my lover; who have followed me willingly and unquestioningly through every kind of hell I have walked into. My heart sinks and gut wrenches at the thought of leaving them behind.

_They'd never leave you._ My conscience argues.

_No. They wouldn't. _The soldier replies._ But they understand the mission comes first; too many lives depending on me. They know I'll come back for them. As long as there is still breath in my lungs, I will come back._ More reasons to keep fighting.

Before I can change my mind; I step into the beam. As the scorched earth turns white; my thoughts drift to Liara, and my life flashes before my eyes.

Therum: four years ago; because my life started when I met her. From Feros, Noveria, Virmire, and all the late night talks in between until our joining the night before Illos. To the defeat of Saren and Sovereign until I order her off the burning SR-1. Our reunion on Illium, hunting the Shadow Broker. Our time spent together on the Normandy and the Shadow Broker's ship. Finding her on Mars, and all the moments leading up to this one. It only took a second, but what a second it was.

The white light consumes me and as I am thrown skyward, I realize I have only one regret: That we hadn't had more time. But when it came to Liara, even a thousand years wasn't enough time for me.

As my consciousness fades, I offer a prayer and a vow. _I will find you again, Liara, or die trying..._


End file.
